dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nygma Universe
This is the universe that all of Dr. Nygma's films take place in. Film franchises The Gotham Guardian This is a Batman film series starring Sam Worthington as Batman, and it is directed by Martin Scorsese. *Batman: Gotham Guardian -Joker, Scarecrow, and Two-Face * Batman: Gotham Uprising -Riddler, Penguin * Batman: Into the NightBatman: Angels and Demons -Bane and Hush *Batman: Fallen Hero -Hugo Strange, Clayface, Nightwing *Batman: Fallen Gotham -Mr. Freeze, Man-Bat, and Hush *The Batman Legacy - Ra's, Talia, Joker, Hush, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, and Riddler Spin-offs *Nightwing -Back Mask and Anarky *Catwoman -Poison Ivy Man of... This is a Superman film series starring Jon Hamm as Superman, and it is directed by Matthew Vaughn. *Man of Tomorrow *Man of Metropolis *Man of Krypton * Superman: 4Ever *Superman 5 Spin-offs *Fourth World The Amazon Warrior This is a Wonder Woman film series starring Lynn Collins as Wonder Woman, and it is directed by David Yates. *Wonder Woman: Warrior *Wonder Woman II *Wonder Woman: Cheetah Returns *Wonder Woman: Demons Unleashed Speed Demon This is a Flash series starring James van der Beek as Flash/Barry Allen, and it is directed by Bryan Singer. *Flash *Flash 2: Mind Games *Flash 3: It's Magic *Flashpoint In Brightest Day This is a Green Lantern series starring Ewan McGregor as Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan, and it is directed by Oliver Stone. *Green Lantern: Blood and Rage *Green Lantern: The Yellow Impurity *Green Lantern: *Green Lantern: War of Light *Blackest Night Atlantis This is anAquaman series starring Kevin McKidd as Aquaman, and it is directed by Chris Columbus. *Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis *Aquaman: King of Atlantis * Aquaman: Atlantis Lost Emerald Archer This is a Green Arrow series starring Joel Edgerton as Green Arrow, and it is directed by Quentin Tarantino. *Green Arrow *Green Arrow: Survival of the Fittest *Green Arrow: Longbow *Green Arrow: Legacy Hawkworld This is a Hawkman series starring Jude Law as Hawkman, and it is directed by Ridley Scott. *Hawkman *Savage Hawkman *Rann-Thanagar War S.H.A.Z.A.M. This is a Marvel Family series starring Josh Duhamel as Captain Marvel, and it is directed by Guillermo del Toro. *Captain Marvel: Power of S.H.A.Z.A.M! *Captain Marvel 2 *Captain Marvel: Trials of S.H.A.Z.A.M! Agent of Vengeance This is a Spectre series starring Willem DaFoe as Spectre, and it is directed by Peter Jackson. *Spectre: Agent of God *Spectre: Rise the Demon *Shadowpact Titans This is a Teen Titans series starring Josh Hutcherson as Nightwing and Garret Headlund as Arsenal. It is directed by JL This is a Justice League series starring Jon Hamm, Richard Armitage, and Lynn Collins. It is directed by *JL *JL: Operation- Legion *JL: Act of War *JL: No Trust *JL: Anti-Life Single Films These are films that don't have sequels. *Question (directed by Martin Scorsese) *Suicide Squad (directed by Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller) *Easy Company (directed by Oliver Stone) *Dr. Fate (directed by Peter Jackson) *Zatanna (directed by Guillermo del Toro) *The Outsiders (directed by Ridley Scott) *Blue BeetleBlue and Gold (directed by Farelly Brothers) *Birds of Prey (directed by Tarantino and Scorsese) *Starman (directed by David Yates) *DC Presents (directed by Bruce Timm and Paul Dini) Timeline of Release *Batman: Gotham Guardian - May 3, 2013 *Flash - June 2013 *Man of Tomorrow - Independence Day, 2013 *Wonder Woman: Warrior - Christmas, 2013 *Green Lantern: Blood and Rage - April 2014 *Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis - July 18, 2014 *Green Arrow - Labor Day, 2014 *Hawkman - Thanksgiving, 2014 *Batman: Gotham Uprising - May 2015 *JL - June 19, 2015 *Spectre: Agent of God- Halloween Weekend, 2015 *Captain Marvel: Power of S.H.A.Z.A.M! - Christmas Weekend, 2015 *Man of Metropolis- April, 2016 *Wonder Woman II- May, 2016 *Green Lantern: The Yellow Impurity- July 2016 *Flash: Mind Games- Labor Day, 2016 *Green Arrow: Survival of the Fittest- Christmas 2016 *Zatanna- April 2017 *Blue and Gold- May 2017 *Batman: Angels and Demons- July 2017 *DC Presents- Labor Day 2017 *JL: Operation- Legion- Christmas 2017 Characters Heroes *Batman/Bruce Wayne- Sam Worthington *Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El- Jon Hamm *Wonder Woman/Diana- Lynn Collins *Flash/Barry Allen- James van der Beek *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan- Ewan McGregor *J'onn J'onnz- Idris Elba *Green Arrow/Oliver Queen- Joel Edgerton *Aquaman/Orm/Arthur Curry- Kevin McKidd *Hawkman/Katar Hol/Carter Hall-Jude Law *more to come Villains Batman *Joker/Jackson- Paul Bettany *Two-Face/Harvey Dent- Eric Bana *Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane- Doug Jones *Riddler/ Eddie Nashton- Steve Coogan *Oswald Copplebot- Joe Pesci *Carmine Falcone- Victor Garber *Catwoman/Selina Kyle- Kate Beckinsale *Bane- Oded Fehr *Hush/Tommy Elliot- Adrien Brody *Professor Hugo Strange- John Glover *Clayface/Basil Karlo *Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom- Ray Stevenson *Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries- Christoph Waltz *Ra's al Ghul- Alan Rickman *Talia- Kate Winslet Nightwing *Anarky/Lonnie Machin- Jamie Campbell Bower *Black Mask/Roman Sionis- Jackie Earle Haley Catwoman *Poison Ivy/Pam Isley- Salma Hayek Superman *Brainiac- Patrick Stewart *Parasite/Raymond Jensen- Stuart Townsend *Atomic Skull/Joseph Martin *Lex Luthor- Alan Tudyk *Metal-0/John Corben- John Corbett *Toyman/Winslow Schott, Jr.- Peter Dinklage *Darkseid- Jeremy Irons *Zod- Vin Diesel *Doomsday- Powers Boothe *Mxyzptlk- Andy Serkis *Hank Henshaw- Matt Dillon * Category:Nygma Universe Category:Universes Category:Unfinished